Stay with me, Always
by Everlark-loving
Summary: What if Katniss reacted differently to Peeta's confession. How will that change things in the arena?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love the idea where their love is real in the first book. So I thought I would give it a try. Hope you enjoy :)**

**I did steal some lines from the book, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter One

'_Well there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her since I can remember.'_

'_Because… because… she came here with me.'_

Peeta's words keep racing through my head, my brain trying to make sense of what I heard.

My first reaction is avoidance. I put as much distance between Peeta and I as possible as I race into an elevator.

The talk ceases around me and I can feel eyes burning holes into the back of my head. Their prying eyes trying to make sense of the shocking confession.

I keep my head down, my eyes trained on the floor of the elevator as it starts to rise.

When the doors finally open on my floor I fly out, my pulse racing.

Only moments after the elevator doors shut behind me, they open again this time allowing Peeta entrance to the penthouse.

When my eyes fall on him every rational thought flies from my head and rage and humiliation burn in my chest. The next thing I know my palms are slamming into his firm chest and he goes flying back into the glass vase.

Shards of glass fly across the floor, Peeta's face shows shock and pain. I look down to the glossy floor and see red smeared across the tiles.

Peeta clutches his bleeding hand, sending a glare my way.

"What was that for?" Peeta asks, his voice showing his shock.

"You had no right! No right to go saying those things about me!" My voice is loud and full of rage.

Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and Portia step out of the elevator and the room is tense. Effie is the one to break the silence.

"What's going on?" She asks in hysterics, her captiol accent thick. "Did you fall?"

"After she shoved me," Peeta spits as he is helped up.

"Katniss, where are your manners?" Effie scolds me shaking her head.

"This was your idea, wasn't it? Humiliating me!" I turn to Haymitch accusingly.

"It was my idea." Peeta defends.

"You made me look weak!" I yell, tears burning my vision.

"You fool! He made you look desirable!" Haymitch yells, his eyes piercing into mine.

"And let's face it, you could use all the help you can get in that department!" I take a small step back stung at his words. I use all my strength not to show any weakness.

I catch a look in Peeta's eyes I can't quite determine. It almost looks like anger.

But anger at what? At Haymitch's harsh words?

Surely not.

"This is what everyone is talking about. The star crossed lovers from district 12!" Haymitch continues.

"But we're not star crossed lovers!" I yell in frustration.

I see another emotion flash through Peeta's pretty blue eyes that I can't put my finger on.

Longing?

"It doesn't matter! It's all about the show darling. And they've just been served the biggest story ever! You should be thanking Peeta." Haymitch walks over to alcohol and pours himself a hearty serve.

"You should have told me. I looked stupid out there." I feel some of the anger melt away.

"No, your reaction was perfect." Portia tells me with a soft smile.

I try to smile back but I'm sure it comes across as a grimace.

"She's just worried about her boyfriend." Peeta's voice is full of hurt and his eyes show his pain.

I'm momentarily shocked by this display.

If it was all just an act to help get us sponsors then why is he so convincing?

"I don't have a boyfriend." I tell him honestly and with conviction.

"Whatever. Besides it's not like you said you love _me_. I said I love _you_. So what does it really matter?" Peeta looks heartbroken as these words fall from his mouth and I'm trying to search his eyes for answer.

My mind is whirling with possibilities.

I don't know how long we stand there staring into each other's eyes but when we finally look away I realise we're alone.

"I'm sorry." I finally break the ice.

Peeta makes a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and l follow his eyes down to his blood soaked hand.

I feel a stabbing in my chest knowing he's hurt. Worse, knowing I'm the one to inflict the pain of him.

"Here, let me help." I whisper as I step forward and reach for his hand.

He flinches at my touch and takes a step back.

"Don't bother." He turns on his heals and retreats to his bedroom.

I stand by the elevators playing through the last ten minutes in my mind trying to make some sense of it all.

He told everyone he loved me to give us an edge in the arena. Something I should be thanking him for, not hurting him.

I continue to stare in the direction he just retreated from remembering all the emotions that flashed through his brilliant blue orbs.

"Katniss?" Cinna's soft voice startles me, and brings me firmly back to reality.

"Are you alright?" I nod softly in response.

"I think so. But shouldn't you be asking Peeta that? I was so horrible to him." I cast my eyes downward ashamed of myself.

"He'll forgive you."

"What makes you so sure?" I scoff.

He doesn't answer but his knowing eyes are twinkling at me under the lights.

"Tomorrow we go into the arena and fight to our death. I'm not saying he's going to turn on me but only one survives. Why bother forgiving me now." I feel tears blurring my vision as realization hits me.

I want his forgiveness before one of us dies.

"Because what he said wasn't an act." Cinna's voice is soft and coaxing.

I blink at him confused letting the words soak into my brain.

"Wait- that would mean…" I trail off unsure of myself.

"That he does indeed love you." Cinna finishes for me.

"He can't. He barely knows me."

"Maybe so. But he loves what he already knows of you. I do believe in love at first site."

Flashes of a young Peeta throwing me the bread. Throwing me a lifeline.

"If only you would open up and give him a chance to really know you. If you could open your heart to it, then your love could blossom." Cinna caresses my cheek gently as a tear falls from my eyes.

"No… I can't. He can't… _we _can't." I finally whisper.

"Yes you can. Make the most of the time you have left Katniss. You'll regret it if you don't."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks away telling me to get some rest.

Is what he said true? Does Peeta really love me?

Could I love him in return?

I finally start to make my way to my room when my feet come to a stop outside Peeta's room.

I hesitate before gently pushing the door open, I see the room is empty but hear the water running in the bathroom.

I walk toward the door and push it open seeing Peeta rinsing his hand under the running water. The clear water turning red as it flows down the drain.

Peeta is hissing in pain and I close my eyes when I feel my heart constrict at the site before me.

When I open my eyes I'm staring into Peeta's once more tonight.

There's something in his eyes that immediately make me feel comfortable and at ease.

I could spend my whole life looking into his eyes.

I walk forward slowly and reach for this hand, this time he doesn't pull it away.

I reach for a cloth and gently dab it down before opening the cupboards and finding some disinfectant.

I spill some onto the cloth before lightly pressing it onto the cuts, Peeta winces in pain and I mumble another apology.

Peeta's strong hands feel safe in mine, and I relish at the feeling of our skin touching.

I look up to find Peeta staring at me with something akin to awe in his eyes.

I reach my free hand up and sweep some hair from his forehead before running it through his soft locks.

He briefly closes his eyes in pleasure. When he reopens his eyes I gasp at the intensity of his look.

I feel gravity pulling our heads together until our lips are almost touching, his breath blowing across my face. I shudder softly before our lips close the distance.

His lips are soft against mine and I close my eyes savoring the moment. I've never felt such pleasure, such… love?

Kissing Peeta is the most glorious feeling in the world.

When he pulls away I let out an involuntary whimper and he pulls me closer and into another kiss.

I feel my knees wobble and Peeta moves his strong arms around me and pulls me closer.

I feel the heat of his body pressing against mine and I let out a sigh.

Peeta takes the opportunity to run his tongue against my lips. I hesitate briefly before allowing him entrance.

Our tongues met and I groan into the kiss.

We finally pull away breathing heavily as I stare into his eyes.

I've never been that open with anyone before, that trusting.

But with Peeta it felt so right.

I pull out of his arms slightly, feeling the coldness hit me straight away.

Hurt flashes across his face but I reach for his hand with a small smile.

I continue to clean his hand before putting a small bandage over it. I rub my fingers gently over the bandage before lifting his hand to my lips and placing a delicate kiss there.

He swallows thickly unsure of what to say.

"We should get some rest, big day tomorrow." I give his hand a small squeeze before walking away.

**A/N: Leave a review and let me know your thoughts :)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows. And to those who reviewed thank you for letting me know your thoughts. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter Two

As I walk back to my room I remember the blush that graced my face upon Peeta's public confession. I bite my lip in thought as I open the door to my room.

I unzip my dress and slowly pull it off before slipping on a nightgown.

I sit on my bed as I reach up and slowly start unpinning my hair.

Could I possibly feel something for Peeta aswell?

I trace over my tingling lips with my fingers as I replay the kiss Peeta and I just shared. The thought of Peeta's lips on mine sends the butterflies in my stomach fluttering wildly.

Once my hair is free from all the pins I slowly crawl under the cover wanting to fall into a deep sleep.

I'm still awake an hour later, thoughts of Peeta rushing through my head evading me of sleep.

I groan as I roll over and bury my head beneath the pills as questions keep filling my thoughts.

Does Peeta really love me?

Do I love him? Have I been hiding my feelings all these years afraid?

I can't deny that I've always felt a flutter in my stomach whenever I'm in his presence.

I shake my head trying to understand how he could have feelings for me.

Katniss Everdeen.

He's too kind and gentle. I could never deserve someone so full of love.

Another two hours pass and my eyes are refusing to close, my body still restless but craving sleep.

I rip the covers back and start pacing at the end of my bed. After only ten minutes I give up pacing and decide to venture outside my room.

I make my way to the roof wanting to fill my lungs with fresh air. When I arrive I see the door slightly ajar. I push it open completely before walking through quietly.

I see Peeta's silhouette at once, he looks over at me and gives me a small smile.

"Hi," I whisper tentatively as I take a seat next to him.

"Hi, couldn't sleep?" He asks his hand inching toward mine but not daring to take it.

"No. Guess you couldn't either." I whisper back, my hand inching closer to his without any conscious effort on my part.

Our fingers brush slightly and he takes this as a sign and closes the gap between us, his strong hand taking mine in his and holding it firmly. I entwine our hands together wanting a more intimate feel.

I look down and bite my lip before looking up at him under my eye lashes.

Peeta lets out a gasp and reaches his other hand up to push back some of my hair.

He tucks it firmly behind my ear before caressing my cheek lovingly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers to me, his thumb coming down to run over my parted lips.

I blush and avert my gaze as I feel a smile spread onto my face.

"You don't believe me, but you are." I feel his breath against my nose before his lips claim mine for a second time tonight.

My eyes close instantly and I'm carried away to a state of pure bliss. I feel as if I'm floating on a cloud where nothing and no one can hurt me. I never thought I could feel this good.

I feel my worries wash away when his warm tongue runs along my lips seeking entrance.

When Peeta pulls away he leans his forehead against mine, his hand still caressing my cheek.

My hands play with his fingers as he leans forward and places a kiss on my nose.

I let a giggle escape my pink lips before he presses his lips against both my cheeks, and then finally my lips again.

"That's the most beautiful sound." Peeta whispers placing another kiss on my lips.

I could get use to this.

"What is?" I whisper back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You giggling. Or laughing. It's like music to my ears." I blush once more.

"Peeta, you make me feel so…" I trail off unsure how to proceed.

"So what, Katniss?" He gently prompts me.

I shake my head slightly averting my eyes.

"You can tell me Katniss. You can tell me anything."

"So loved." I finally whisper, my cheeks colouring a nice rosy shade.

"Good. Because you are." I look up shocked at those words.

"What? I thought it was an act." I whisper in shock, hoping he really means it.

"It's not. But with how you reacted I thought it best if you believe that."

"I'm sorry, for how I reacted, and your hand. I'm sorry for everything really." A lone tear escapes and he brushes it away.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too." I laugh at his apology.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask through my laughter.

"For being so rude to you before."

"You have nothing to apologise for. You really are too good for me." I whisper with a sad smile.

"What? If anything you're too good for me." He forces me to look at him and I shake my head.

"You're so kind Peeta, and so full of love. And I'm… not."

"You don't see yourself clearly, you're so strong and you carry everyone's burdens never complaining. I believe you have a lot of love in your heart Katniss, you just need to let the walls fall down and let someone in." His blue eyes are pleading with mine.

"You really think so?" I ask my voice breaking.

"I do." He smiles at me and I feel myself smile back.

"I want to let you in." I whisper after what feels like the longest time. The look on his face causes warmth to spread through my chest like wild fire. I see his smile and know I've made the right decision at once.

"Really? Do you mean that Katniss?" His voice is hopeful but cautious.

"Yes." I breathe out and his lips collide with mine.

Like all of our kisses so far this one is equally as thrilling. I feel fire burning in the pit of my stomach as passion runs through my body.

"I still remember the first time I saw you." Peeta whisper against my lips.

"The day with the bread?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you one day, but todays not that day. We should get some rest." I nod silently and he pulls me up with him as we make our way back inside.

We stop outside my room and he moves to say goodbye but I interrupt.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Always." He whispers with such sincerity I can't help but believe it.

I pull him into the room and we crawl into bed, I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms firmly around me.

I let out a happy sigh and snuggle further into his chest.

"I haven't been held like this for such a long time. I haven't felt this safe wrapped in someone arms. Thank you Peeta." I whisper softly placing a kiss over his beating heart.

I make a promise to myself that I will do whatever it takes to keep his heart beating.

Always.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, I only read through it once not twice this time.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it's been a few days I've been really busy. I hope there isn't too many mistakes with this chapter... I had my work Christmas party last night so proofing this was a task. lol**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Someone did mention that they think Katniss is moving too fast & she probably is. She's going to end up a little OOC in this because I wanted to play with the idea what they went into the arena where she was already discovering her feelings.**

Chapter Three

I wake up to the feel of Peeta's lips in my hair; I smile groggily refusing to open my eyes.

I lay listening to his even breathing and the steady beat of his heart. I turn my face and press a kiss to his chest just above his heart.

"Morning." He whispers softly.

"Morning." I whisper back, my voice full of sleep.

"How did you sleep?" I ask as I run my fingers over the bags under his eyes.

"Fine." He sweeps some of my hair back and caresses my cheek.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep. You don't scowl at all." His tone is light and teasing but a scowl still makes its way to my face in protest.

I feel the rumbling of his chest from his laughter and I can't help but smile up at him.

"We should head down to breakfast." My stomach twists at the thought, the butterflies in my stomach leaving no room for food.

"We should. It could be our last meal for a while," I agree.

Peeta presses his lips to mine before standing up and exiting the room.

I lay there for a few moments trying to organise my thoughts before I pull myself from the bed and make my way to the bathroom.

* * *

I leave my room and follow the smell of the food slowing down when I hear two male voices talking urgently. I pause just out of site when I recognise one as Peeta's.

"You have to promise me, Haymitch." Peeta's voice is pleading.

"I still don't get it." Comes Haymitch's gruff response.

"Don't get what?" Peeta asks impatiently.

"What you see in her."

"I know she's your favourite. Don't bother denying it. Hey, my own mother thinks she will win. All I'm asking is that you do everything in your power to help that happen." My eyes widen as I realise exactly what Peeta is asking of Haymitch and I cruse myself for not thinking of it first.

A picture of Prim flashes in my mind and I close my eyes in pain.

Only one of us can make it out alive. And that's if we're lucky, we may both die in there.

"Are you sure?" Haymitch finally asks and it snaps my focus back to their conversation.

"Positive. I have no reason to live without her." His voice is so thick with emotion that I feel tears well in my eyes and my throat start to constrict.

I hear the sound of cutlery clinging against the table as I try to calm myself down.

_Oh, Peeta._

"Promise me Haymitch." He presses the subject again.

"Alright, I promise."

I wait a few more minutes before making my presence known.

I take a seat next to Peeta feeling Haymitch's eyes burning holes in my head. I stare at the food before me deciding what would be safest in my angry stomach.

"Try the bread." Peeta whispers to me, sensing my discomfort.

I snap my eyes to meet his. Images flash through my mind of the day with the bread.

The day Peeta became 'the boy with the bread'.

Now, he's so much more and I didn't think that was possible. I already owe him too much.

I give him a small smile of thanks before reaching a shaking hand for the bread. I try to ignore Haymitch's watching eyes. I hate showing weakness.

I take a small bite of the bread before placing it on my plate, my hands falling back into my lap.

I jump in shock when I feel Peeta's warm hand slip into mine and give it a comforting squeeze.

I reach forward and place a desperate kiss on his lips before my brain has time to stop me.

I slip my hands from his and wrap them around his neck, my fingers running through his blonde hair.

I hear a clatter to my left and a shocked gasp come from the same direction.

Peeta pulls away chuckling as he looks over at Haymitch and the mess he's created.

I look down with a blush as Haymitch continues gaping like a fish at us.

"But-wha-how? I don't understand." Haymitch finally coughs out.

Neither of us respond.

"The last time I saw you both, Katniss was at your throat." He looks directly at Peeta.

"And now she's kissing you?"

"A lot can happen in one night." Peeta responds with a smile.

At the reminder of his injured hands I reach for them and pull them into my lap, feeling the guilt course through me again.

"I am sorry." I whisper to Peeta again.

"We've been over this Katniss. I forgive you. It's ok." Peeta pulls his hand from mine and uses it to tilt my head up forcing my eyes to meet his.

"But I've injured you and the games start today. I'm such an awful person." I hear Haymitch make a sound of agreement but Peeta ignores him.

"You're not an awful person. You don't see yourself clearly." Peeta whispers before placing his lips against mine.

"Yea, don't worry about his hand sweetheart. Portia will make sure they're fixed up before the games."

"It's time." Effie chimes as she walks into the room with a clap of her hands.

Cinna and Portia are close behind her and they all stop short when they see us.

"Did we interrupt something?" Cinna asks with a knowing look at me.

"Portia will you please make sure Peeta's hand is fixed up before the game?" My voice is soft but firm and my eyes bore into hers.

"Of course Katniss." She replies warmly.

"See, you have nothing to worry about." Peeta whispers soothingly.

"I wish you had eaten more." He tells me next giving my plate a small push closer to me.

I reach for the bread silently and eat a few more bites before pushing it down my throat and rinsing it down with a few sips of water.

"There." I tell him firmly, unsure how he even got me to eat anymore.

I'm normally too stubborn for that.

Peeta stands up and pulls me with him, my stomach clenches at the thought that Peeta and I will be separated shortly.

"Promise me we'll stay together." I whisper urgently, ignoring the other bodies in the room.

"I promise." He whispers running his thumb over my lip.

"We'll find each other straight away?" I question, closing the gap between our bodies loving the warmth his body can give me.

"I'll find you straight away." He leans down and connects our lips again.

I feel a sense of hysteria flow through me as I cling to him tighter.

I don't want to lose him.

Our kiss is intense and full of passion. My lungs are burning when we finally pull away to catch our breaths.

"I'll see you in there." He whispers against my lips before placing another chaste kiss there.

We finally turn around to see the shocked faces of Portia and Effie, and the all knowing face of Cinna.

* * *

"Don't step off the pedestal a moment too soon – they will blow you sky high. Don't go for the cornucopia – Katniss there will be a bow there. Forget it, it's too dangerous." Haymitch's eyes burn into mine.

I'm about to object when I catch a look of Peeta in the corner of my eyes. Finally, I nod in consent. I won't run for the bow.

"Good, the first bit is always a blood bath. Stay clear of that, put as much distance between it and you as you can. Find water, that's important."

The air is thick with tension as I stare straight ahead at the elevator doors.

"Any last advice?" Peeta asks finally.

"Stay alive." I inhale at Haymitch's advice as the elevator doors open to the room revealing a hovercraft.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
